Cousin Freddy Bear
Cousin Freddy Bear (����Japanese:クズン・フレディ・ベアー [Kuzun Furedi Bea] ����Korean:사촌 프레디 베어 '[''Sachon Peuledi Beeo]), referred to as Cousin Freddy or Freddie, is Sister and Brother's cousin and the nephew of Mama and Papa. He is in Brother's fifth grade class, according to the 2003 TV series. He always visit swimming around at the medium puddle of watery landscape called Bear Country Lakes/Ponds where Cousin Fred with Brother Bear & his friends at for every weekend at ever since the age of 4-5, unlike those bully cubs Too-Tall & his gang. Appearance: Small lens eyed-glasses cub wears a green or long-sleeved t-shirt, & purlpe pants. ''Berenstain Baby Bears'' Version: A baby little cub wears a small baby green long-sleeved t-shirt, & a daisy/daffodills diaper. Biography: Brother and Sister's cousin and a friend, frequently known as Cousin Freddy. His mother, Dottie, is Papa Bear's sister-in-law. Good thing Brother Bear could always count on Cousin Freddy Bear to keep from embarrassment bullying incidents. He appeared in both the 1985 cartoon, and the 2003 cartoon, as well as some of the books. He is known to read the dictionary for fun in his spare time. He also very smart for his age. But nowhere near as smart as Ferdy Factual or Trudy Brunowitz. Both Brother & Cousin Fred way back then. When they were both baby little cubs, they'd played together at the same playpen both at the valley of Bear Country & Great Bear Mountain where Brother was born, during Papa, Mama, & Brother moved in to the valley town of Bear Country. His favorite things in the whole world is swimming around at some watery puddle landscape place called Bear Country Lake/ponds (with sometimes Brother Bear, Lenny Bearfoot, Stewart Beary, Barry Bruin, Gil Grizzwold, Felix "Fuzzy" Furrsus, & Michael Kodiak) every whole recess day (including every holiday vaction break) from school, including Friday, & Saturday afternoon visit the waterscape place through to evening before dinner at 4:30 p.m., when Brother & himself along with the rest of his cub buddies usually watching each other's backs, stripping down their entirely clothes (sometimes including their underwears) off on the grassy floor, covering their private parts quietly, they're about to enjoyingly diving & swimming in any ponds or lakes for fun without their underwear/swimwears on. His father, Artie and Papa Bear are brothers. He owns a hound dog named Snuff. In the 2003 series, he does not own a dog but a chameleon named Carl and is shown to be in The Pet Show and Fred is truly allergic to chocolates in Papa's Pizza. Personality: Cousin Freddy Bear is one of the smarter cubs of Bear Country School. He'd truly always hangs out with Brother Bear as little infant cubs as well as much as his friends. Until he'd been picked on, bullied, & challenged by The Too-Tall Gang. He'd truly always hates when Too-Tall stoled his diaper/underwear, & taunted him as "Nerdy cub" since childhood very often. '''Quotes: * I didn't know that many gooey gums would fit into 1 bag. * Uh-oh! Perhaps you have a cavity. * Same here. * I'd love the circus! --From The Berenstain Bears' Big Road Race (TV Series Episode):-- * We'll my favorite thing of the whole world is swimming. * No offense, but the wheels are all different sizes. It'll never work. * All that work for nothing. * We couldn't. --From The Berenstain Bears In The Wax Museum:-- * That's new? What's it all about?~'{Pg. 12}' * They're getting ready to lay the foundation.~ * If I were a betting bear, I'd give you 100 to 1 odds that they are.~'{Pg. 27}' * Wow! Whatever it is, it's a whole lot bigger than the school auditorium... * What only happened is great, of course. But it's kind of sad, also. Because it means our Great Adventure are pretty much over. Our Great Adventure was watching that building go up & dreaming about what it would be like inside. And sneaking in & seeing all that stuff was the climax. I tell ya, we can't top that. It's like reading an adventure story & realizing you've already read the exciting chapter. Going to the grand opening will be cool, but it won't be as good as sneaking was~or even as good as all the anticipation...Hey, are you listening?~'{Pg. 52}' * I've been telling you our Great Adventure is over,we'll go to the Grand Opening see the horror movies, & eat at the restaurant. It'll all be fun, but it'll get normal real quick. You know~predictable. * What is it? * True, but think of it this way: One cub's mess is another cub's Great Adventure. ---- * Glad to be of help! ---- * Probably some kind of trick, like the time he pushed me backward over Skuzz. --From The Berenstain Bears and the Wheelchair Commando:-- * Don't remind us! * How can you tell? * Shut up! Don't call me that! ---- * Let's leave it for tomorrow night. ---- * And if I know my wrestling divisions, it makes Milton a light heavywieght. ---- * Ugh! Another social studies teacher. They're all the same * And what's the name of this special class?~'{Pg. 54}' * Formations? Sounds more like fighter planes.~'{Pg. 54}' Relationship: Brother Bear: Leonard ("Lenny") Bearfoot: Category:Big Chapter Books Cub Character Category:Rookie Category:Characters Category:Cubs Category:Bear Family Category:Males Category:Brother Bear's cousins Category:Released in the 1980s Category:Berenstain Baby Bears Characters Category:Bear Scouts